We're Here For You
by victoriousfan8
Summary: Santana normally hid the fact that she was being abused by her dad, but when he kicks her out in the middle of the night she turns to Rachel, and eventually Quinn, for support. However by seeking out help from her friends she'll be opening up to many more inner demons. WARNING: Rated M for abuse, eating disorder, self-harm, and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Glee**

It was a little past 11:00 pm in Lima, Ohio when Rachel heard someone knocking on the door. She didn't even bother with turning on the porch lights; they would just wake up her neighbors. As she opened the door she was met with the sight of one of her biggest tormentors standing in front of her with a duffel bag on her shoulder. Santana Lopez.  
"Hey…"  
"Santana, if you are here to bother me or make fun of me then please leave. I'm truly not in the mood to deal with such antics and would prefer to be left alone so that I may get some sleep."  
"I'm not here to bother you, I promise, but if you want me to leave I can, I-I was just… never mind. I'll just leave, sorry to bother you." As she began to walk away Rachel noticed how stiffly Santana was walking. Now quite worried, Rachel reached for the light switch to turn on the porch lights, causing Santana to turn around. Rachel couldn't contain her gasp. There were several dark blue and purple bruises up and down her arms along with a black eye and split lip.  
"Santana, come here." Hesitantly, Santana made her way back up the steps of the porch to where Rachel was. Rachel carefully reached forward to take the Latinas arm. As she inspected the bruises, that began looking more and more like the shape of hands every moment, Santana shifted uneasily.  
"Come inside, my dads are on a vacation for the week so you won't have to worry about them and I want to make sure that your injuries are well taken care of."  
"Its fine, I can- "  
"No Santana, come inside… please." She asked in a pleading tone. Santana sighed as she walked in the door that Rachel was holding open for her. The small diva reached forward and took the duffel bag off of Santana's shoulder, ignoring the Latinas attempt at stopping her. As she lead her up the stairs to her bedroom only one thought came to Rachel's mind. _  
Who would do this to someone?_

* * *

As Rachel rushed around her bathroom pulling various items out Santana awkwardly stood in the middle of the smaller girls' bedroom, not sure whether or not she should sit down. She hadn't been sure of what she wanted to do after the incident. When she stormed out of her house, duffel bag in tow, the adrenalin was keeping her from realizing how much pain she really was in. However, she started to feel worse and worse as she continued walking. It was in that period of time that she realized that she didn't know where to go. She was still upset that Brittany had broken her heart, she didn't want to have to put with an of the guys, including Kurt, and she wasn't very sure about whether or not Mercedes or Tina would be willing to help her. Quinn would help, but would also be overwhelmed with guilt, and Santana couldn't do that to her, no matter what they had been through. That left only one person, Rachel Barbra Berry.  
Santana had always thought Rachel was actually really beautiful, she was just was afraid to admit she had feelings for a girl, so she settled for hurtful nicknames, even though they only made her feel worse, but now she was more afraid of rejection than anything else. She had been through too much rejection lately to have to deal with more of it. Brittany, Puck… Her dad.  
"Santana? Are you okay?"  
"Huh?"  
"I mean, I know you're hurt but you seemed kind of out of it for a moment."  
"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I-I'm fine."  
"Okay, well, sit down for a second. I want to check on your injuries."  
Santana slowly sat down on the bed as Rachel kneeled down in front of her with an ice pack and bandages.  
"Where does it hurt the most?" Although the question was sounded so easy to answer, it was incredibly complex. Did she mean physically, or would the endless emotional pain in her heart count?  
"My ribs really hurt."  
"Oh, okay. Umm. . . I'm going to need you to take off your shirt so I can check and make sure you don't need to go to a hospital." Hesitating at first, the Latina slowly pulled her shirt over her head to reveal several large bruises scattered across her left side.  
"Oh my God, Santana." Rachel gasped out as she reached forward to begin feeling for any broken ribs. Santana shuddered at the contact causing Rachel to look up with a worried expression.  
"I'm fine." Rachel silently nodded her head as she gently pushed on Santana to occasionally whimper in pain. After deciding nothing was broken she went to work wrapping the Latina's ribcage in a tight bandage. Santana had originally planned on leaving so that she didn't cause any more trouble for the smaller girl, but she didn't get the chance. As soon as Rachel had finished tending to Santana's injuries she walked towards her dresser and grabbed a black tank top for the Latina to put on before she pulled the girl into her bed and wrapped her arms around her gently, careful of her injuries.  
"Santana, who did this to you?" The small diva asked quietly. After a few moments she began to think that the cheerleader had fallen asleep until she received an answer that was so simple, yet still took her breath away.  
"My dad."

* * *

When Rachel woke up the next morning she became aware of the fact that Santana was snuggled closely into her, with her face in the crook of Rachel's neck. She didn't know why but it gave her a warm tingling feeling inside. As she took in the sight of the sleeping girl she couldn't help but wonder what had happened last night to cause her father to harm her in any way. Maybe it had happened before and nobody had noticed it. The thought that the Latina may have gone through this before filled Rachel with guilt and fear, but more than anything else, anger. Who would do something like this to their child? Before Rachel could answer her own question Santana's voice broke the silence of the room, causing Rachel to jump in surprise.  
"You look like you're in deep thought." Rachel looked down at Santana who was slightly smirking.  
"What are you thinking about?" It was now or never.  
"Well... Santana, has... was-"  
"Spit it out Rachel."  
"Has your dad ever hit you before?" Santana seemed to contemplate her answer for a moment before looking into the small diva's eyes with sincerity and whispering something quietly in Spanish.  
"Yeah, he started drinking a while back, it just kind of kept going from there. He started with a slap here and there, but it escalated to full blown punches and kicks on an almost daily basis." A small tear slid down the smaller girl's cheek as she realized that nobody had noticed this.  
"Does anyone else know?"  
"No, Quinn almost found out last year during a sleepover at her house."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_ Quinn and Santana were swinging the pillows back and forth at each other, fighting to win the pillow fight. Before Santana even noticed, the pillow Quinn had been using connected with her side that was fresh with bruises from last night. The pain shot through her side causing her to double over and fall to the floor.  
"Oh my God, Santana!" The blonde quickly fell to the Latina's side muttering questions and apologies back and forth, but none got Santana's attention until she heard Quinn say  
"Let me get my mom and dad." She quickly shot up from her spot on the floor despite the pain she was in.  
"I'm okay, don't worry."  
"Okay, just let me see if your okay." Before Santana could argue Quinn had lifted her shirt to reveal to yellowish blue bruises on her stomach.  
"Santana... what happened to you?" Santana almost blurted out everything to Quinn, but quickly stopped herself, remembering what may happen if her dad found out she had told someone.  
"I fell down the stairs, like I said though, don't worry."  
"But Santana-"  
"I said I'm fine."  
_

**_End_**_** Flashback**_

* * *

"I stopped going to sleepovers after that. I couldn't risk someone finding out."  
Rachel didn't know what to say. All she knew was that Quinn might be a good person to tell this to. She knew that Santana would need friends to support her, and although Rachel did want to help, and she understood that the two Cheerios didn't have the best history lately, she also knew that Quinn would want to know about this.  
"Santana?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Would it be okay if I called Quinn over here? I understand if you don't want me to, it's just that I think she'd want to know about this." Santana thought for a moment about what she might be pulling Quinn into if she agreed to this, but she knew that Quinn cared about her, even if she didn't always seem to.  
"Go ahead, but can we get some more sleep first, I'm still kinda tired after last night."  
"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**So, I'm going to be working on this story as well as a Quinntana fic that I came up with and another Pezberry fic that my friend has been pushing me to write for a while now. This story is my top priority though. ****Also, glee1504 asked what pairing this story is, this is a Pezberry fic with strong Quinntana and Faberry friendships.  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee.**

Once Santana and Rachel had woken up from their nap Rachel found a sweatshirt and pair of basketball shorts for Santana to wear before going downstairs to start cooking breakfast. After getting dressed Santana made her way downstairs to find Rachel in the kitchen cooking pancakes for the two of them.  
"So I think that we should stay in for the weekend and watch movies and stuff since you aren't exactly at your healthiest right now."  
"Sounds good to me, just no musicals." Rachel looked pointedly at Santana for a moment as she sat down a plate of pancakes in front of Santana along with a cup of coffee.  
"I'll have you know that I have more than just musicals for us to select from. I have many romances and comedies along with a fair share of horror movies to select from." Santana's jaw dropped immediately at the new information. Rachel watched horror movies. Rachel Berry watched horror movies. Rachel fucking Berry watched horror movies. How did she not know this already?  
"You watch horror movies?"  
"Well, no." Oh, well there goes that thought.  
"But my dads have some we can watch." Yeah, still not the same.  
"Then why are you suggesting that we watch them if you normally don't?" The truth was that the small diva just wanted an excuse to snuggle with the Latina, but she couldn't tell her that. So instead Rachel decided to change the subject quickly before Santana got suspicious.  
"How about we call Quinn over here now?"  
"Umm... Rach?" Santana questioned, the nickname causing the diva to blush.  
"Yes Santana?"  
"Are you gonna answer my question?"  
"Nope."  
"Oh, I guess you should call Quinn then." Santana said before getting up and heading to the living room while Rachel pulled out her phone and began dialing the head Cherrio's number.

* * *

"What do you want Berry?" Quinn asked as soon as she answered the phone.  
"Quinn, I know that we aren't exactly close and all but it's important you come over to my house some time today." Quinn scoffed.  
"What do you need me for?"  
"I'm not the one that needs you." Quinn sighed dramatically at Rachel's answer.  
"Stop being so damn elusive and just tell me what's going on Rachel."  
"I think it would be better if you just came over and allowed us to explain when you get here."  
"Who's us?"  
"That would be Santana and I. It's important you come over here though Quinn so please quit wasting time."  
"Whatever, I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

Rachel and Santana were snuggled on the couch together, quietly enjoying each others company when Quinn burst through the door. She quickly took note of the split lip and black eye the Latina was sporting.  
"What the hell Q?! Don't you ever knock?!" Santana yelled.  
"What the hell S?! What happened to your face? Did you get in another fight?" Santana stood and moved to get into Quinn's face. As they continued yelling, Rachel tried to separate them before things got too rough.  
"No!"  
"Let me guess, it was a fucking bar fight wasn't it?"  
"You bitch!" Santana yelled before shoving Quinn backwards. Before Rachel could stop her, Quinn retaliated with a hard push that knocked Santana to the floor with a loud yelp. Rachel rushed to the Latina's side to help her to the couch. After sitting Santana on the couch the small diva made her way to the kitchen, dragging Quinn along with her.  
"What the hell happened to her?"  
"Quinn, I called you over here to help because Santana's home life wasn't very good. I'm planning on letting her stay here for as long as she needs, but she'll need the support of her friends too."  
"What do you mean her home life wasn't very good?" Quinn asked.  
"Her father has been physically abusive towards her for a while now." Quinn went wide eyed as realization hit her and she remembered the day Santana and her had the pillow fight. Guilt overwhelmed her immediately.  
"Quinn? We should probably go back in there to check on Santana. I'm going to go upstairs and get an ice pack from my room, will you go stay in there with her?"  
"Yeah, sure."

When Quinn entered the living room she immediately locked eyes with Santana, who was sitting at the edge of the couch.  
"Santana, I am so sorr-"  
"Shut up, Q. You didn't know. I don't want you to apologize because you can't help that my dad's and asshole. It's just how things are, so please don't feel guilty. Okay?"  
"Okay, I understand." Quinn sat down next to Santana in silence until Rachel came in carrying bandages and an ice pack. She got down in front of Santana on her knees and reached up to help Santana pull her shirt off. She carefully unwrapped the bandage that was already on Santana's ribs before placing the ice pack against her ribs. Santana let out a hiss because of the cold causing both girls to look at her with worried expressions.  
"I'm fine. It just surprised me." Rachel looked at her skeptically before nodding and standing up.  
"I'm going to get you some painkillers from the medicine cabinet. Quinn will you wrap that bandage around her ribs."  
"Sure." As Quinn continued to wrap Santana's ribs she noticed a group of small light red scars that were on Santana's hip. They looked as though she'd been cut by a razor, but that didn't make sense. Santana wouldn't do that, would she? Quinn would have to ask Rachel if she knew anything about that.  
"Okay, here are the painkillers and a glass of water." Rachel said as she walked back into the room handing Santana the items.  
"Hey Rachel?"  
"Yes Quinn?"  
"Can I talk to you... in private?" Santana stared confusedly as Quinn led Rachel out of the room.

"What do you need Quinn?" Rachel asked with the same confusion Santana had displayed moments ago.  
"I think that Santana has been cutting herself."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:  
**

**I'm back! I feel like I haven't updated in forever, but really it's just been a few days. I hope you guys didn't feel neglected... cause that would suck.  
Anyway, I know I have warnings in the summary but I'm going to tell you now that there will be interaction between Santana and her dad in this chapter.  
Also,**** I have a lot of ideas that I'm going to work on, but I always listen to you guys. I post all of my fanfiction on here, but I will accept prompts through private messaging on here and on tumblr(the-yelling-place). So feel free to send me any ideas you have and I'll work on those too!  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee**

"What are you talking about?" Rachel looked at Quinn with wide eyes and a devastated expression. This couldn't be happening. The poor girl was already going through so much, she didn't need this too.  
"I was wrapping that bandage around her ribs and saw these little scars on her hip. They just didn't look like they could be from anything else. I really hope I'm wrong, but we've got to be prepared for the worst, right?"  
"Why are you talking about her like she's dying?"  
"I don't know, I guess I'm just really worried about her! I mean her father beats the shit out of her and we're trying to be calm! Well I can't be calm about this, not when she's hurting this badly! We need to fucking tell someone before she goes and does something stupid like going back home! If he finds out she's gay he probably will kill her!" Hazel eyes met deep brown ones that were brimmed with tears and Quinn felt horrible for making Rachel cry. The diva hadn't done anything but be helpful and she just blew up on her. They stood in silence for a moment before Rachel had the courage to say something.  
"Do you really think he'd kill her?" The diva sounded sad and broken. Quinn took a timid step forward and wrapped her arms around the diva, allowing her to cry into her shoulder. She knew Santana would probably end up in the hospital if he found out she was gay, but would he actually kill her? The thought of it really scared Quinn. Mr. Lopez wasn't a weak man. He was strong and could do a lot of damage to a person if he wanted to. Even though Santana wasn't weak she was a small person, and she wouldn't exactly be a challenge against her dad.

After Rachel finished crying they headed back towards the living room. They both froze when they heard the Latina talking on the phone.  
"Lo sé. Metí la pata y lo siento. Voy a tratar de ser mejor, así que no lo hago vergüenza el nombre de más de lo que ya tengo. Sí, me iré a casa ahora mismo." Santana hung up her phone and let out a sigh as she turned around to see Quinn and Rachel staring at her with wide eyes.  
"Who was that on the phone?" Rachel asked.  
"That was my dad. I need to get my stuff."  
"Santana, you can stay here, I insist. My fathers won't mind at all."  
"My dad wants me to come home though." Santana started walking towards the staircase, only to be stopped by Quinn grabbing her wrist.  
"Please don't go Santana, please."  
"You don't understand Rachel, he was livid. I have to go back or he'll come here... I'm sorry." With that Santana pulled herself out of Quinn's grip and began walking up the stairs. Quinn didn't need to turn around to know that Rachel was crying, she could hear the girl sobbing, and she knew that she soon would be too.

When Santana came downstairs with her bag to find Quinn consoling a crying Rachel it made her feel like shit. She knew that she shouldn't go back, but she couldn't risk her dad coming to find her and hurting Rachel or Quinn in the process, it wouldn't be worth it. She sat her duffel bag on the ground and slowly made her way to the two girls. She got down on her knees and wrapped her arms around Rachel tightly.  
"I'll be okay. If anything bad happens I'll call you okay?" Rachel nodded, but she didn't quit crying. After what Quinn had told her earlier she was afraid for Santana's life. She hadn't ever met Santana's dad, but she had seen him at their sectionals performance last year, he was pretty scary looking. He reminded her of Russell Fabray in a lot of ways, and that wasn't a good thing.  
Santana stood and walked to the front door with Quinn following closely behind. She picked up her duffel bag before turning and wrapping her arms around the head cheerio tightly.  
"Take care of her Quinn. I can't stay because of my dad, but you need to stay and make sure Rachel's okay, alright?" She whispered as she pulled away. She reached up and wiped away the blonde's tears with a sad smile.  
"I'll be okay Q." She had said the words, but the look of sadness and fear that Quinn saw in her deep brown eyes said otherwise. So when Santana walked out the door, she hadn't ever been more worried in her life."

* * *

When Santana got home the first thing she noticed was the shattered glass on the floor. The house smelt like alcohol, which normally meant her dad would get physical with his abuse.  
"Where the fuck have you been?" Santana a jumped at the sound of her fathers voice. He was holding a half empty bottle of vodka in his hand as he stood from the couch where several other bottles were on the floor surrounding it.  
"I asked you a question."  
"I umm, I just... I just went to visit a friend and spend the night." Her dad's eyes narrowed.  
"Was it the Puckerman kid that you always have sex with?"  
"No, I promise."  
"Well then who was it? Brittany? Quinn? I hope to god it wasn't Quinn. That little slut needs to stay away from you. I don't want you getting knocked up like that little bitch did."  
"Don't talk about Quinn that way!" Her dad took a few steps forward getting in her personal space.  
"What did you just say to me?" His breath smelt of alcohol and it made Santana cringe because of how strong it was.  
"I said don't talk about Quinn that way." Her dad shoved her to the floor as hard as he could. He walked over to her and gave a swift kick to her ribcage causing her to cry out in pain.  
"You don't to me that way you little slut, do you understand?" Before Santana could respond he kicked a few more times. Santana let out a loud yelp when she heard a loud crack noise come from where he kicked her.  
"Stand up!" His voice was deep and rough, and his demanding tone would strike fear into anyone who crossed paths with him. Santana struggled to stand, but leaned against the wall for support. Her body ached and shook in fear and pain as he got into her personal space once again.  
"I want you to stay away from Quinn and Brittany. I don't want you to get pregnant or become a dyke like they have." Santana shook with rage. She may have been in pain, but nobody talked about her friends like that. As he turned his back toward her and began walking to the kitchen her words slipped out before she could stop them.  
"I already am one." He turned around, his eyes full of rage.  
"You're what?" _No going back now _she thought to herself.  
"I'm gay." Everything happened in a flash after that. As her dad raced towards her she tried to move away but fell to the ground. He dropped to his knees and started firing punches to her face. She blocked most of them but after a few made contact she began to taste blood. This wasn't going to work. She reached her right hand out and grabbed an empty bottle of vodka. She lifted it above is head and brought it down as fast and hard as she could, smashing the bottle over his head. He dropped to the floor in a heap on top of her. She pushed him off and slowly stood up before grabbing her duffel bag and leaving the house with no intention of ever coming back.

* * *

As she approached her destination she noticed that their was a blonde and a small brunette sitting on the porch. She made her way up the sidewalk to Rachel's front door. Before she could say anything both girls had wrapped their arms around her tightly causing her to yelp in pain. Both girls pulled back quickly and looked at her with concerned expressions as they took in the bloody nose she was sporting.  
"Let's get you inside." Rachel said as Quinn slipped Santana's duffel bag off of her shoulder and took it inside with them. As Rachel helped Santana get to the couch Quinn raced upstairs to sit the Latina's bag down and grab the first aid kit in the diva's bathroom.  
"What happened?" Rachel asked as Quinn re-entered the room carrying everything she thought they may need.  
"I told him I was gay." Both girls froze and looked up at her with wide eyes and their jaws dropped.  
"Okay, umm... Is it just your nose that's hurt?" Santana shook her head.  
"He got a few kicks to my ribs again." Rachel nodded.  
"I'll check you nose and see if anything is broken and we'll work on stopping the bleeding while Quinn looks at your ribs okay?" Santana nodded and tried to pull her shirt off, but couldn't because of the pain she was in. Seeing that Santana was struggling, the small diva stood to help her. As they pulled off her shirt they heard Quinn let out a loud gasp. Rachel looked down to the Latina's ribcage to see a disfigured formation that had ribs jutting out in several different directions.  
"Quinn get your car keys and anything else you'll need. We're going to the hospital." Santana didn't try to argue with the smaller girl, she was actually kind of glad that Rachel wanted to take her to the hospital, she just hoped they didn't ask too many questions when she got there.

**Authors Note:**

**Next chapter we're going to have Brittany and Puck make an appearance so we'll see how that goes. I'm not sure if I want Quinndependence or Quick more. What do you guys think?  
By the way, I use Google Translate so I'm sorry if there were any mistakes in this, but when Santana was talking to her dad on the phone it should've translated to this:"I know. I messed up and I'm sorry. I'll try to be better so that I don't shame the name more than I already have. Yes, I'll head home right now."**


End file.
